Base transceiver stations (BTS) facilitate wireless communication between mobile devices and a mobile network. Mobile devices include mobile phones (including cellular handsets), WLL phones, computers with wireless Internet connectivity, PDA devices, WiFi and WiMAX equipped gadgets, etc. Mobile networks include wireless communication technologies such as GSM, CDMA, WLL, WAN, WiFi, WiMAX, etc. A BTS has the equipment for transmitting and receiving of radio signals (transceiver) and may also have signal processors, signal paths, signal amplifiers, and equipment for system management. The BTS may also have equipment for encrypting and decrypting communications, spectrum filtering tools (band pass filters), etc. Antennas may also be considered as components of BTS in a general sense. Typically a BTS will have several transceivers which allow it to serve several different frequencies. Some base transceiver stations have tower mounted amplifiers to extend the coverage of the uplink signal.
Base transceiver stations play an essential role in mobile network architecture. Industry recognition of that important role has resulted in the development of equipment for base station and network infrastructure maintenance. Instruments have been developed for monitoring the performance of a BTS, including sensors and handheld devices to measure performance data for base transceiver stations. One such handheld base station analyzer is the BTS Master™ from Anritsu Company, Morgan Hill, Calif.
Bluetooth® is a radio standard and communications protocol primarily designed for low power consumption, with a short range, based on low-cost transceiver microchips in each device.